


kano has a heatstroke and almost fucking dies ft. oblivious snake bf

by fizzypaws



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, No really what, and i found it in my notes app like 2 weeks later, except it didnt turn out the way i intended when i actually wrote it, i got this idea while slightly drunk, so now you have this, what, what the fuck am i actually doing im supposed to be finishing god damn math homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzypaws/pseuds/fizzypaws
Summary: uhhhh uh uhwhat am i doing with my life??? why am i here?????? is this my only purpose????this was gonna be smut at the park but i literally was unable to continue with it after kano started slumping against saeru i'm sincerely sorrywill be writing please don't read this 2 soon hopefully (this was supposed to be it but,, yeah it changed very fast)nothing better than kano slowly spiraling into a heatstroke while saeru is literally just trying to bond with him amirite
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Snake of Clearing Eyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	kano has a heatstroke and almost fucking dies ft. oblivious snake bf

Kano grabbed his jacket off the coat-hanger, hastily putting it on while stumbling outside. The snake had been waiting for the blonde to get his... clunky, to say the least, shoes on for nearly 5 minutes now, expressing a clearly impatient look on his face. As he glanced up, Kano almost shriveled under the annoyance in his gaze.

"Well? Does it look like I have all day?" Saeru mumbled, glaring at the deceiver with irritation gleaming in his eyes. Kano bit back a sharp retort, deciding it was probably for the better. After all, this was supposed to be a day reserved just for them, so why should he continue arguing? If they want to strengthen their bond, he should put their differences aside, right? He pushed his thoughts aside to observe his surroundings. Narrow alleyways, concrete walls, dumpsters reeking with the stench of rotting food. Not exactly what he'd call beautiful.

The two of them continued navigating through the maze of concrete, feeling as if every turn would lead to a dead end. Of course, Saeru knew these alleyways like the back of his hand, but what would be the fun in taking short-cuts? After all, this is under the presumption that "normal people" enjoy taking the scenic route, whatever that meant to the snake. Eventually, much to Kano's delight, they finally arrived at some sort of main road. Beyond the chipped paint of the crosswalk, the view opened up to an almost overly-welcoming park. An arch introduced the new surroundings, colorful flowers blooming along the sides of the pathway. Further ahead, Kano noticed the red-coated playground, the metal seething in the burning 106°F heat of summer. Nobody was around, why would they be in such agonizing weather? Despite this, the snake wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kano almost envied him.

"Such a nice day, hm? Wonder why nobody is out, but then again I suppose that means more privacy for us." Saeru said with a hint of charisma, completely oblivious to the current climate. The blonde halfheartedly mumbled back some form of an agreement, too exhausted to explain that it is not, in fact, "a nice day." The sun burned against his sweating back, his clothing almost drenched in perspiration. He reconsidered bringing his jacket momentarily, before tying it around his waist. Kano continued walking along the paved path, praying for some sort of shade or covering from the scorching heat. He almost grew dizzy from the overwhelming heat, awkwardly slumping against his partner's side, clutching his clothes in an attempt to stay stable. To Kano's surprise, the snake expressed some sense of... concern? He felt almost heart-warmed, although the deceiver could tell every part of him was thoroughly warmed enough. Saeru attempted to guide Kano along the trail, absolutely baffled as to what was wrong. After all, on such a nice day, what could be the issue? As far as the snake knew, the weather was perfect, feeling comforting against his heat-absorbant scales.

"So... you okay? Is something... off?" Saeru awkwardly mumbled, inwardly cringing at how awful he is at expressing any sense of concern. He continued his futile attempt to prop up the boy, nearly tripping him along the way. Kano glanced up through blurred vision, trying to appear much stronger than he really was. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help slurring his explanation in an utter mess of a sentence. 

"Yeah... just.. kinda hot... you know?" Shuuya tried to cover up his demise with a sense of humor in his tone, not as convincing as he would've liked. Saeru just stared down at the pitiful, almost beet-red boy. He considered asking Kano whether he'd prefer to go back home, but decided that the deceiver's pride wouldn't allow anything other than a hasty refusal. 

"Are you sure you can keep going? We can walk back home if you'd prefe-"

"Of course not! I'm... just fine..." Shuuya's voice trailed off, his forced smile still plastered onto his crimson-hued complexion. Even so, the snake could clearly see his struggle against the scorching heat of summer. He would've carried Kano back home bridal-style had he not taken the poor boy's dignity into consideration. Despite his efforts, the blonde succumbed further into the pathetic state he was fighting so desperately against. His heart started to race as he leaned into the snake's stocky form, silently grateful for the arms preventing him from collapsing face-first into the pavement. His breathing shallowed as his body grew heavier, sinking into his partner's soothing grasp. Despite the horrible circumstances, he felt somewhat comforted as lightheadedness overcame him. Not so much as his vision cut in and out. And finally, with one last glance, he was out... well, not out cold, that's for sure.

The snake watched as the boy went completely limp in his arms, hardly feeling his weight. So much for alone time.

He sighed as he effortlessly picked up the pitiful form of his partner, now reduced to a blank slate instead of the typical smirk painted across his face. It was odd to see him in this state, despite usually being able to see straight through the deceiver's lies. But alone like this, carrying his lover's body which should _definitely_ be receiving medical attention immediately, he could truly see behind the young boy's act. All these lies for nothing. And honestly? It hurt him to know that his partner _,_ out of everyone, isn't comfortable enough to express his real feelings around the snake. But that's alright. Maybe the next timeline will be different?

Saeru felt Kano's faint breathing die out, knowing that he'll be able to see another form of him soon enough. And hey, maybe he'll drop the lying act this time around, at least for the sake of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> god fucking damn it i hate it when i'm trying to have some nice bonding time with the bf and he dies of heatstroke. smh, how inconsiderate.
> 
> anyways after reviewing this, the way i wrote it makes me look like i have a fucking heatstroke kink. i would like to clarify i DO NOT i just want kano to suffer okay
> 
> anyways why'd you read this? what? please consider spending your time more productively.


End file.
